Basketball and Ice Cream
by Aiyana-J. Snowbear
Summary: Kazane and Tasuku play basketball and have some ice cream. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own BuddyFight. It belongs to Bushiroad.**

 **AN: Tasuku Ryuenji x Kazane Fujimiya one-shot. R &R. Enjoy.**

 **Basketball & Ice Cream**

From her bedroom window, the blissful morning rays of sunshine touch the pretty face of Kazane Fujimiya. Kazane yawns, stretching her petite bodily figure frame. Her body is underneath the teal flannelette sheets and her purple pattern blanket. "It's morning already?" She said, kicking off her flannelette sheets and blanket coverings.

Kazane sits up on her twin-sized bed with some plush dolls on her bed. She is wearing her knee-length turquoise nightgown. Her curled fist rubs at her tired eyelids to rub the sleepiness from her. "That was some weird dream." Kazane said, as another 'morning yawn' escapes from her. "Talk about bazaar."

Soon after, she finally awakens from her sleepiness; Kazane grabs her ruby-red hairbrush on her nightstand and starts combing through her orange hair.

Her ringtone: 'Midnight Romeo' plays on her iPhone4. Kazane walks over to pick up her iPhone4 in her right palm.

"Tasuku Ryuenji," Kazane said, feeling a faint blush color her cheeks a shade of primrose. She looks at her usual unfolded attire on the floor. Compared to that nice summer dress that her mother just recently bought her, her usual attire is just ordinary. Kazane releases a defeated sigh.

"Kazane, come downstairs to eat some breakfast." Her mother calls from somewhere downstairs.

"Okay." Kazane said, smoothing out those wrinkles of her usual attire. She resumes to preening her physical appearance more for a certain cerulean-haired guy.

 _^^^^ Candlelight ^^^^_

After an hour of playing basketball, Kazane has her backside to Tasuku. She dribbles the basketball in her left hand and guards with her right. Twirling gracefully, Kazane manages to evade Tasuku. She is totally unaware that Tasuku allowed such an action to occur.

Silently, Tasuku licks his dry lips to moist them. He allowed the tomboy to have a chance to shoot from the significant distance.

Kazane's shot hits the rim and misses the scoring goal. Disappointed, she pouts her lips.

Tasuku shrugs his shoulders after retrieving the bouncing ball securely underneath his left arm. "Not as easy as it looks, Kazane?"

"No fair, Tasuku."

"Kazane," Tasuku said, closing his eyelids. He nervously licks his lips, once again. "Do you just want me to treat you today?"

"Treat me?"

Tasuku reopens his eyelids. "I'll buy you some ice cream at 'Lady Judy's ice cream parlor'."

"R-Really?" Kazane asked, a wide happy smile appears at the mention of being rewarded a nice, sweet treat after the extra long workout. "You're buying."

"Of course." Tasuku said, calmly and collectively. "I wouldn't have it any other way. I got enough money for two ice creams. They can be triple scooped, if you like."

 _^^^ Candle light ^^^_

Tasuku and Kazane are sitting on the bench, licking their triple scooped strawberry-flavored ice cream.

"Kazane, you're pretty good at basketball. I want to have another rematch with you over the summer vacation." Tasuku compliments Kazane for being a pretty good at basketball player. His tongue licks his melting ice cream that drips on his backhand.

Silently, Kazane sidelong glances at the Buddy Police Youth Division team captain licking his ice cream with his tongue. Casually, Kazane leans her head down on his left shoulder with her eyelids closed.

Tasuku stops from his enjoyment of the sweet chilling substance. "Kazane," He said, unsure of how to take this feminine side to the tomboy.

"I-I… I just want to stand by your side, Tasuku." Kazane said, admitting her most honest feelings. Her eyelids reopen.

Tasuku doesn't respond to her confession.

"I've always liked you, Tasuku." Kazane adds, re-closing her eyelids. Silently, she enjoys this closeness to the formal 'Boy Wonder'.

"Kazane," Tasuku pauses, sidelong glancing at the young girl that returns his intense gaze. He closes his eyelids, lightly and thoughtfully. "Kazane, your ice cream is melting."

"What?" Kazane said, looking at her dripping ice cream covering her backhand. Deeply disappointed for now ruining this romantic atmosphere with Tasuku, Kazane releases a deep defeated sigh. Silently, she licks her strawberry-flavored ice cream with her tongue.

Tasuku fondly and lightly chuckles to himself. He wraps his left arm over Kazane's shoulders and pulls her closer to lean against his warmth. His forefinger presses on her forehead. "You sure are pretty bashful and pretty innocent-minded, Kazane." Tasuku adds, leaning his head down to lick some ice cream from her ice cream cone.

"H-Hey!" Kazane said, flustered. "T-Tasuku, quit stealing my ice cream."

"I'll help you – just this once - to eat some of 'your' ice cream, Kazane." Tasuku replies, softly. "If I help you eat 'your' ice cream. It's almost similar to the intention if we have shared a kiss." He lightly teases her with a fit of laughs to a modified tomboy, Kazane.

"T-Tasuku!"

Ekosi.

AN: Tasuku slightly flirts with Kazane in S1 E43-ish. What is adorable with this pair? Tasuku only shows a soft side to Kazane. He usually dismisses his fans affections. Tasuku is stubborn, just like Kazane's father, Daichi.


End file.
